Wrong Time, Wrong Generation
by StoryMaker7
Summary: What if during wrong place wrong time Garmadon didn't go back to when Nya was kidnapped but to before the ninja where even born, and Sensei Wu had to be the one to go into the past. He must find the ninja fathers', fort hey are the ones who the ninja inherit their powers from. Thing is one of present ninja is already born, or should I say made.
1. Portal

**I thank God for all my inspiration.**

**There is no magic in this. The skeletons were robots and they just had an underground base. And Wu's father did not make ninjago. Also they still have their power's, their weapons just enhanced them because it was made from the same stuff that gave them their powers. Also the golden peaks once blew up and the radioactive lava gave off energy that gave some people elemental powers or able to inherits. No dragons.**

**Think of this in anime form. Kia has amber eyes. Cole has gray eyes. Jay has dark blue eyes. Zane has icy light blue.**

Garmadon went through the portal. The others tried to jump in but they froze as Jay exclaimed "I can't feel my legs!" Nya then said "Guys I don't feel so good."

Kai then said "Why am I so weak?" Cole then said "My arm! It's starting to disappear."

Zane then said "What is happening Sensei and why can I not move?" Lloyd then asked "Uncle what's happening?"

Wu then said "I don't know." the old man's eyes grew as he looked to the portal and said "Stay here my students. This time, it is my own battle. Lloyd take care of the others." Then he jumped into the vortex.

**Don't' worry this is more of an epilogue. The true fun begins in the next chapter. **


	2. Kai and Nya's Father

Wu groaned as he awoke. He found himself in Ignacia village. Wu knew this village very well; he had a respected ally here. Then it struck him. Garmadon was after him. Wu stood up and ran up to 'Four Weapons.'

A strong looking man with short spiky brown hair was making a weapon, but unlike his sons amber eyes, he had dark brown. He had a red shall on him, a white shirt underneath, a white band around his head and white belt around his brown pants and shoes.

The man was working on a sword when Wu ran into the shop and called "Ignatius!" the man turned around and said "Yes can I help you sir." Wu looked at his old friend and said "Ignatius. It's me. Wu." The man's brown eyes widened as he said "Wu.? But you can't be Wu. You're too old."

Wu shook his head and said "I came back from the future my friend. Pleas you must come with me. you are in great danger. Garmadon is after you." Ignatius glared as he said "What did that fool get himself into this time? But I can't just believe you are my friend, I want some proof." Wu then said "When we were searching for skulkin robots you accidently attacked a field of scarecrows instead." Ignatius blushed at that as his eyes widen and he said "Wu, but how?" "Like I said my friend, time travel."

Suddenly they heard a terrifying voice laugh and then say "Hello old friends."

Ignatius looked to see Garmadon and exclaimed "What happened to him?" Wu then said "The venom took him over." Ignatius grabbed a sword and said "Then we have to defend ourselves and the village." "Ignatius no!" Wu warned, but the hotheaded man did not listen as he ran into battle.

Garmadon blocked him with the mega weapon and said "You always were a hotheaded fool. Just like your son." He said the last part in a menacing hiss. Ignatius was confused as he shouted "What!" Garmadon was about to stab him but Wu hit him with his staff as he fell to the ground in a heap.

Wu said "You are still weak form using that weapon brother." Garmadon growled and said "Then tomorrow brother, when my strength has returned. I will go for another of the ninja fathers'." He brought out a smoke bomb and suddenly he was gone.

Ignatius then asked "Wu, if that really is you, then, what's going on? What did he mean by a son and how did you get here?"

Wu then replied "A great evil I'm afraid my friend. In the future Garmadon has finely bean consumed by the devourer venom. And he has taken the golden weapons creating the mega weapon, which was about to stab you with. When he meant by a son, you see someday will have a son and he will be a ninja, the ninja of fire to be exact. He has you're genes my friend.

Because your ancestors were affected by the golden peeks radioactive lava he has inherited not only the ability to do spinjitsu but be in control of an element, fire. My friend you must come with me and help me save the other boys fathers, they're ancestors too were affected by the golden peeks and now their decedents are my students. You're children and their children are in danger of never being born."

Ignacio's then said "But why are you telling me all of this, wont' this affect the future as well?" Wu replied with "If I don't then there will be no future." Ignatius then smiled and said "I trust you my friend. Lead the way."

As they walked though he said "So my son, the ninja of fire. Hugh makes sense." Wu then said sarcastically "Yes it does, for he has your hothead and recklessness." Ignatius only laughed as he said "That's my boy." Wu sighed and said sadly "Yes, yes he is." Then he smiled and said "And so is your daughter." "What!"

**If you're wondering how they know each other I read on Ninjago wiki that Kai's father use to be friends with Wu and Garmadon. **


	3. Cole's father

Sensei Wu and Kai's father, Ignatius came to a town with brown buildings in the outskirts but large buildings in the middle. Ignatius then asked "So who are we looking for this time?" Wu replied with "Lou Brookstone. Father of the black earth ninja." Ignatius then said "So he's going to be some strong down to earth character. Hugh we might just get along."

Wu then said "Actually…." But before he could respond they came to the outside of a house and saw four young men in black suites singing and dancing. When Ignatius saw this he began to laughe as he said "Hugh. Who are these guys?"

One of the young men heard him. A thin tall man with grey eyes and neat black hair parted to the side looked to him and said "We sir, are the Royal Blacksmiths. And if you have something to say, you may say it to my face. Lou Brookstone. Leader of the Royal Blacksmiths."

Ignatius jaw dropped as he said "Wu you can't be serious. This is the guy we're looking for?" Wu then said "Enough we don't have time for this." Wu came up to Lou and said "Mr Brookstone. I need you to come with me. Your safety depends on it."

Lou then is asked a bit confused "What do you mean sir? Is it that percussionist? I always knew he had it in for me." Wu then said "No. My brother. Garmadon is coming her to destroy you. You must come with me so I may protect you." Lou then said "Isn't he some martial artist. Why would he want to kill me? I'm only a singer and dancer. A well-known one I emit. But still." Ignatius then said "Look dancer boy. You can trust Wu here. He's an old friend of mine."

Lou then protested "But what about my quartet? I can't leave them to face this Garmadon by themselves. And I don't think I can completely trust you." Wu then said "He has no interest in your quartet. He only wants you."

Lou then asked exasperated "But why?" Wu then said "I am from the future. I trained four ninjas to protect the golden weapons and the green ninja that will defeat Garmadon for he inherited his grandfather's abilities that he gained form his ancestors from the expulsion of the golden peeks. You're ancestors were also affected by the golden peeks explosion. And one day you will have a son who will be the black ninja of earth."

Lou protested "That can't be, my son would fallow in my footsteps. And why are you telling me this. Won't this affect the future? Not that I believe you but good sire I think you may be mad!" Wu then said "It won't' matter if your son is not there to lead them to victory. What can I do to make you believe me?"

Ignatius then said "Wait, twinkle toes kid is going to be the leader? That can't be right. My son should be the leader." Lou then said "If this son of my is anything like me then he will be a born leader, that is why I am the leader of the Royal Balcksmiths." "Yeah you tell him Lou!" His quartet cheered.

Wu then siad "We do not have time for this. We must go before Garmadon recovers." Suddnly they heard an evil laughed and saw robotic skulkin coming out of the shadowed allied. Samuki then said acclaimed "Garmadon wants the tall one and the spiky hair one dead."

Lou screamed in fear alone with is quartet, but before anything could happen Wu began to fight Samuki and Ignatius took care of any skulkin robots that went near the quartet. Samuki fought fierce with Wu but Wu's determination and care for his students drove him on and Ignatios was relentless as he took the skulkin robots apart. Samuki had had enough, seeing this fight was useless and yelled "Retreat!"

Ignatius called out "Yeah that's right run you cowards." And Wu the said "Now do you believe us. You must come with us for your own protection. As I said, don't worry about your quartet they are of no use to my brother. All of you hurry to your homes."

The three non-important Royal Blacksmiths looked scared but unsure about abandoning their leader. Lou looked back to them and said "Go, it's okay. I will return when I can my friends." They nodded and left but one shouted back "We'll tell Colet you'll be back Lou"

Lou nodded his appreciation that someone would tell his girlfriend he be back, then he looked to Ignatius and said "And that is how you lead my friend." Ignatius just scuffed and said "Let's just move twinkle toes. We still have two more to go before tomorrow when Garmadon is powered up again. And in case you forgot, I'm the one that saved you and your little friends skins back there."

Lou ignored that last remark and asked "What are you saying sir?" Wu then explained how the megaweapon worked and was formed and how his brother was weak after using it. Wu then said "Now come. We must find the last two fathers' of my students. Now that Garmadon has gotten the robotic skulkin on his side we must move quickly to save them."

Lou then said "I have just the thing. I just got a car a while ago for me and my quartet for when we need to go on the road." Ignatius then said "Good I'm tired of walking." Wu then said "The lets hurry." And so they were off.

**Sorry if anything seems OOC. **


	4. Jay's parents

The three men where in Lou's car driving through the dessert, but Wu was driving to Lou's discontent. Ignatius said "So who's this next guy, I hope he makes more sense than twinkle toes." "I find that nick name offensive sire. Either call me Lou or blacksmith." "Not in your life. I'm a blacksmith, a real blacksmith. But if you want I'll just call you Lou. Thou don't' expect the nick name to go away overnight."

Wu sighed as he said "You two bicker like your sons. Now I know where the get it from." Ignatius scoffed as he said "If my boy had to fallow a dancer then of course he going to be arguing with him." Wu then said "Yes but they have learned to respect each other and become great friends. Kai even respects Cole and their bickering has lessened."

Ignatius then said "Kai hu? I like that. It means means victory." Lou the said "Cole, Wait?" he became excited "That mean I marry Colet. Oh this is the happiest day of my life! I have to wright a song about my feelings."

Ignacios groaned at this. He then said "Please tell me this next guy isn't' like Lou here." Wu then said "Not at all actually." The blacksmith sighed. "He is the father of the blue ninja of lightning and is an inventor." Ignatius then said "So he's into technology and working with his hands. Guess we'll get along." Lou then said "Oh a fellow artist. A scientist has to have a great imagination for his work."

Finely they came up to a junk yard that said "Ed and Edna's scrap and junk." The two fathers of the future ninja looked confused at this, why was an inventor at a scrap yard, well unless he was buying parts. Soundly they heard some clanking and someone saying "Dear pleas turn that down." "What's that I can't hear you?" Wu got out of the car as he said "It seems we have gotten here on time." The other two fallowed.

As they came to the front they heard people talking, a man and a woman, when they entered a man with reddish brown hair that was pulled back and had a small goatee in blue overalls and boots came up and said "Welcome to Ed and Edna's scrap and junk. How can I help you fellas?"

Wu then said "You must come with us to safety. You are in grave danger." He then explained about Garmadon and that he was from the future and that he had to save them.

Ed looked confused and said "Time travel? Interesting. But I'm afraid to say I don't quite believe your tale. I mean. Me and Edna have been trying to have a child for years and the doctors told us that we couldn't because we weren't compatible enough or somewhat. I really don't get all that stuff."

Edna then came out and said "Ed who's out there?" "Some sort of daze and delusional men sugar plum. I suggest you bring out some lemanade for all of us. The heat must of done something to them and I could use a drink." Lou chuckled and said "I can sympathize with you good sir. I didn't quite believe their story at first either."

Ed then asked "Then what you doing with these two crazy fellas?" Lou replied with "I was attacked by robotic skulkin!" Suddenly they heard a scream, "Edna!" Ed yelled as he ran to the trailer, they fallowed to find that inside Edna was being held by a robot skeleton.

Ed grabbed a wrench on the table and wacked one over the head as he said "Let go of my wife." Wu then knocked the other out. He then said "Quickly before Samukai gets here." So they began to run to Lou's care.

Sensei took the wheel as he said "Now do you believe me?" Ed nodded as a response and began to tell his wife what they told him and she was very shocked. For once the couple was silent as they thought about what the man from the future had said.

They had wanted a child for so long but doctors said if they stayed together it couldn't happen. But it seemed that doctors weren't always right. If things were meant to happen then they happen. Edna then said "A son. Oh Lou a son. I can't believe it." He replied with "I know Edna. I know, and a ninja to boot."

Ignatius then said "So where are we off to now? You said we had two more, well we got one Wu, who's the other." Wu then said "I believe I know where he is, he is the father of the white ninja of ice. But things may become complicated."

They all turned to him and Lou asked "What do you mean sir." Wu then said "You will all find out soon enough. It is not my place to tell you just yet." The three strangers wanted to ask but Ignatius shook his head saying "Don't even try if Wu wants to keep something to himself then he won't spill for anything."

And so they stayed quite. Well that is until Ed began talking about some inventions and such during their trip to lighten up the mood, mostly he asked about the time travel technology he has heard of and how it is that the megaweapon was able to do it, Edna asking her own questions about the future and such.

Wu sighed as he said "Kai was right, the cherry really does not fall far from its blossom." Ignatius laughed at that and Edna smiled, learning more about the child she always wanted, her blue eyes sparkling with the idea.


	5. Zane's father

Wu drove and drove for miles. The other passengers were getting bored and testy as Ed wouldn't stop talking. That is till Ignatius yelled "Stop it! We've bean listening to you talk all throughout this trip. Wu please tell me we're close because I am not in the mode to make poor Edna a widow, though maybe she wouldn't mind. She wouldn't have to listen to that constant babbling anymore."

Edna then said "I actually like that constant babbling." Lou then said "Pleas Ignatius calm yourself? It is rude to raise your voice in the presence of a lady. Sorry about this madam he seems to have no patience. I actually find your stories interesting Ed but we do need a break. Howabout we sing instead?"

Ed and Edna then cheered "We love to sing!" then they did, they began to sing show tunes. Ignatius then screamed and slammed his head on the board of the front seat. Lou reprimanded "Hey watch it! This babies brand new." And went back to singing his show tones.

Wu chuckled as he said "Patience my friend. Even your son has learned that art, though he has been through much." Ignatius sighed as he said "I can only imagine, of his team is half as crazy as these people." "I believe even more so actually, but they will become great allies. Your son brings passion into the group while your daughter brings stability and challenge."

"My daughter?" said the younger man almost forgetting about his second child. Wu then said "Yes, she is actually a samurai, a very skilled one at that." Ignatius chuckled and said "Well she had to get it from somewhere. At least one of them will be a samurai. It's bean in our family for generations. I'm just glad that at least one of them is, though I'm also proud of my son, a ninja. Who would of thought?"

Lou then said "I've been over hearing, you say his son has learned much and is allot like his father. But what about my own?" Edna then said "And of ours? I can't get enough of hearing about him." Ed then said "Calm down sugar plum we'll get to know him when he comes." Edna nodded her head happily.

Wu then said with a sigh "The future is already altered unless I can find some way to restore it so I might as well. Cole is the leader of the team, a bit headstrong at times but always has his teams back. Jay tries to keep everyone smiling; he tends to panic but he tries to keep the mood light even during dire times. They all have become great friends."

Ed then said "So what about this other ninja. If we have one more person to go there's most be another right?" Wu nodded as he said "Yes there is. The boy is calm and tries to keep his team that way during manny situations. Btu you will understand what I mean later. We are about to enter the birchwood forest."

As they drove though Lou saw a sign and asked "What is a tree horn." Ignatius then said "Probably a bunch of wild squirrels." Wu then said "Actually they are giant insect tree like beast that will destroy anything that comes into its territory." Ed then said "And where going there why." Lou then said "I have to agree about this. Why would a inventor live in such a place?" The sun was set now and the forest had an eerie look.

Suddenly they felt something hit them. Ignatius then yelled "What was that?" Lou looked out the window and yelled "Tree horn!" they then crashed into a snow bank. Ed then said "Honey you okay?" "I'm okay dear."

Suddenly they heard a roar and saw a face of a bug with red eyes. They screamed or gasped, Ignatius holding onto to his sword tightly when, "Away from this area." A giant copper colored robot crashed into the creature. And it ran off.

The robot looked to them and said "Intruders?" Ed then said "What a piece of work." Edna then said "Ed don't be excited it wants to hurt us." Lou then said "Why did I agree to this?" Suddenly a voice, different then the robot's said "No don't shoot!" They all looked out the door to see a man in a white lab coat with grey hair and glasses.

He came up to them and said "I apologize for Juggernaut here. He still has a few bugs in him. Do you by any chance need some assistance?" Wu then came out of the car and said "Yes you can sir. Pleas if it's no trouble could you take us to your home. There is much I must tell you but is best done in a save environment."

The man then said "of course of course. Come, come let's get out of this cold." And so they fallowed the man. Ignatius asked in a whisper "Is he…" Wu only nodded and said "Say nothing. Tell the others." He nodded and informed the others not to say anything to the older man, he gave Ed an especially hard glared that made the man gulp but Edna only glared back angrily at him, that shocked the man let his glared down and turned back to see where he was going.

The trudged through the snow for a while until they came to a large tree and the man said "Here we are, home sweet home." Ignatius then said "What are you talking about it's just a tree." The man chuckled and then opened the tree trunk to reveal a door. Ed then said "Amazing." Edna added "What an interesting feature." Lou was just shocked.

The man then said "Well now don't just stand there its' freezing." And so they fallowed the man into his tree house with several stairs that took them to the bottom. Lou then said "Very crafty I say my dear sir, and quite resourceful." The man then said "Well if a man wants his privacy he has to do what he can."

Ignatius then asked "But why would you want so much privacy, you hiding something?" This made the mad stop when they reached the bottom. He looked horrified but Wu then said "It is okay sir. My name is Sensei Wu and I am from the future."

The man gasped and Wu began to tell him what he told the others. The man then said "I see, the radioactive components of the weapons could possibly create such properties. Then that would mean." The man gasped a he looked back at a rock that was split in half, a golden rock to be precise.

Wu then said "Where did you get that." The man then said "I found it some years ago and kept it for study. Btu it broke last week." Wu then said "The energy had to of gone somewhere, the radioactivity couldn't of just disappeared."

Suddenly they heard something from a wall open as a pale young man with blond haired, icy blue eyes, and white shirt and pants say "Father what is happening?" The man then said "Zane pleas stay in the other room" the boy obeyed and closed the door.

Wu then said "You do not need to hide him form me sir. I know your son." The man's light grey eyes grew as he said "What do you mean; you said you were of the future, but does that mean that?" Wu then said "I know your son is a robot."

Everyone gasped and looked shocked. Julien then said "So he will be a ninja, because he was affected by that rock." Wu nodded and said "The power had to of gone somewhere and it went into your son."

The man looked down a bit sad, than he looked up and said "If what you say is true then it is best you all stay here. We are protected by both the tree horns territorial behavior and the juggernaut's defense systems."

Wu then said "If you do not mind. I was thinking the same thing. This is why I came here last, along with another reason." He stared at the other door as he said this. The man said "Well where are my manners? My name is Dr. Julien. It is a pleasure to meet you all."

They shook hands and said their names. Lou then asked "How is it that you believe us so easily sir?" Dr Julien chuckled as he said "I've studied these things my friends, though I use to think they were mostly nonsense till now. Also no one ells knows about my son so I couldn't exactly argue. So in this case there's no point in keeping him in the other room. Zane son, you can come out now? These people are our friends."


	6. Meet Zane

Zane heard his father and began to open the door carefully and a bit cautiously. he had never seen any other people beside his father, and right now there were allot. He felt a bit intimidated. Wu saw this and said "No need to fear us Zane. I am Sensei Wu." Zane walked out of the room and said "Good evening sir."

He then turned to the rest and said "And to all of you as well." Zane went beside his father, somewhat behind him, he still did not feel comfortable with so many people. Edna then said "Oh he's so well mannered."

Julien then said "It's okay Zane these are our friends. They are here because they need help and also want to protect us." Zane looked at his father a bit shocked and said "Who is after us." Wu then said "My brother. He wishes to do many bad things." Zane then said "I don't understand." Julien then said "It's okay Zane." He then looked to his guest and said "My apologies. Zane is still really only a child in mind. Physically he is a man and he has been around for some time now. But the process is a bit slow."

Edna then said "Oh he's such a dear. Hello there sweaty. My names Edna and this is my husband, Ed." "Nice to meet you boy." Zane nodded to them but still stayed behind his father, though he smiled at them. They seemed nice.

Lou ten said "The names Luo boy. Hey do you like any music or dancing?" Zane just shrugged at that. Lou then said "Well then we'll have to change that." Ignatius scuffed as he said "Hey kid." Zane looked at the gruff looking man, he felt intimidated and shrunk behind his father some more.

Lou scoffed and said "Look what you've done. You've scared the poor boy." Ignatius glared at Lou and was about to say something when Julien said "Oh no it's not that, you see Zane has not seen anyone but myself, like I've explained. So meating so many people is a bit frightening for him, our only other companion is….." "Falcon." "Yes Zane that's right."

"No father look." Zane pointed up and they saw falcon fly down. From a sort of window hatch that closed again from the top of the tree. Julien then said "Oh he must be back from patrolling the aria. Zane why don't you and him go play before dinner while I talk to these folks okay?" Zane nodded and ran off to the other room his falcon on his shoulder as he bent down to pick up a toy car. He made little engine noises as he left.

Wu was somewhat shocked to see Zane in such a way. Zane was usually the more quite of his students, also more mature, and wasn't very expressive, yet he was not so shy either. Wu then said "So he is still in the stage of a young child I suppose."

Julien nodded and said "That should be taken care of in no time. I think he will start developing by regular age by now. But for now he is just a child." Edna then said "Well he seems sweet. And well behaved." Ed then said "He's so life like. I'm an inventor myself and I don't think I could have ever made something such as him."

Lou then said "But really he doesn't know much about the arts. How is that possible?" Julien responded with "We're very isolated here and I believe it may be for the best. Don't' want anything corrupting him." Wu nodded and said "That would explain his nature around certain things."

Ignatius then announced "I don't see how that kid's goanna be a ninja. He's too shy and if you ask me he should learn how to fight as soon as possible, especially with Garmadon raging loos." Julien then said "My son will choose his own path. I don't think teaching him to fight right now is the best option. He is still just a child and this might mess with his development."

Wu then said "Sadly I must agree with Ignatius." "What!" they all asked shocked the others because he was agreeing with the hot headed man's idea and Ignatius because Wu didn't always like his ideas.

Wu then said "Zane will be the one Garmadon goes after if he finds out he is already alive. He also knows about Zane being a robot, for all we know Garmadon my use that to his advantage, maybe even so far as to corrupt Zane. I will not allow that. I shall start teaching him as soon as possible."

Julien sighed but said "I did make him to protect those who cannot protect themselves. That was one of the proposes I made him." Wu then asked "And the other?" The man sighed and said "I have never had a family. I was an orphan all my life. Robotics and tinkering kept my going, but I was a very isolated man. I never did fall in love and I did not think could have a family. So I came here and started on my biggest project, something to get rid of my loneliness. A family of my own, a child of my own."

Wu nodded in understanding. Julien then said "Now if you'll all excuse me, if you say this crazy brother of yours is going to come to kill us tomorrow but my defenses will keep him away along with the tree horns, plus he doesn't know where we are. I think I should take this time to get more supplies. I didn't' think there would be so many people at any point while I was here."

Wu nodded and said "I shall come with you for protection." Ignatius then aid "Let me come as well. You never know what could happen." Wu then said "That is why you must stay here my friend. You are the only one who can defend himself, the other have no training. You must protect them. For the future." Ignatius wanted to argue but understood his friends concerns, Lou was a dancer and the Walkers where simple folks with no fighting experience, they wouldn't survive and that kid, if Garmadon got his hands on him who knows what he would do. He sighed and said with a nod "Fine."

The two eldest men walked up the stairs grabbing some coughts to keep them warm. Julien took some tome to tell Zane he be back in a bit and to stay inside, as they started to walk out into the cold Julien asked "Why are you accompanying me." Wu then said "To protect you of cours. Have I not already said that?"

"But why, my son is already alive, and he has been affected by the radioactivity of the lava. I should be of no use to you 're brother." Wu then said "Because Zane still needs you. He still needs that someone that will teach him right from wrong and teach him to be good. And if Garmadon got his hands on you he might use you against him, maybe use you to corrupt him. I cannot take that chance."

Julien sighed and said "Thank you then. So how does he fair in the future?" Wu replied with "Very well. He has found a family to love him as he is. The other ninja accept him as a brother even if he is a nindriod." "A what?" "A robot ninja. Something that the Walker's boy made up." And so the two went off to a nearby village to pick up on extra food and other supplies.

**Reviews make me happy, and lets me know what you guys think of this, thanks to the people who already reviewed that was nice of you. By the way I'm already planning a sequel. **


	7. Sword training

Back at the tree house in the birchwood forest.

The parents of the ninja where waiting for Wu and Julien to get back from gathering supplies. Ignatius was getting bored so he started practicing with his katana. The Walkers stood back not wanting to get hurt while Lou said from the other side of the tree, not trusting the tempered man with a weapon "Put that thing away. The size of this room is too small, you could hurt someone."

Ignatius rolled his eyes and "I need something to do twinkle toes." Lou was about to yell at him for using the nick name when they herd the door of the other room open, Ignatius heard it but decided to ignored it, knowing it was just the robot kid.

The other three people in the room turned to see Zane come in without his falcon. Ed then said "Hello Zane, where's your little friend?" Zane only responded with "Sleeping." But it looked as if he was not paying attention to them, he was looking at Ignatius as he flung his katana around.

Zane seemed transfixed on the man's movement and the weapons direction. Lou then said "So Zane do you have any hobbies?" Zane shrugged as he said "I like to learn things from my father, and read." He was still staring at Ignatius as he practiced.

The fiery warrior noticed this and asked "What are you looking it robo boy." Zane then said "Your movements and that thing in your hands. It is a weapon. One used by samurai. Highest warrior class level that protected nobility and fought with honor on the battle field."

Ignatius stopped and looked at Zane with a smirk as he said "Yeah that's right. How'd you know that kid?" "I have read about them." Zane was staring at the sword. Ignatius noticed this and smiled fully as he said "Want to try?" Zane's icy blue eyes enlarged as he said "I do not know if my father will approve."

Ignatius then said "Don't' worry your father said he was going to let Wu train you, and Wu actually taught me a thing or two. Come here. I'll show you some moves." Zane nodded and stood in the middle of the room with Ignatius as he gave him the sword.

Lou decided to go walk a safer distance like the Walkers. They all stared as Zane held on to the sword. He marveled as he held the hilt of the sword with one hand and began to caress the smooth surface of the sword.

Ignatius smiled at someone appreciating his work. He asked "You like it?" Zane nodded as he said "It is very pretty and very well done. I read on swords and this is a very good example of one but I have never seen one for real. The texture is smooth and cold and the metal is so clean I can see my reflection."

Ignatius smiled and said "While I appreciate the comment, how about I show you how to use it." Zane looked at the man and nodded with a smile. He grabbed Zane's hand an put both hands at the hilt of the sword as he said "Now with a sword like this you have to use two hands that's how a samurai fights. Now spread your legs out and take a strong stance."

Zane did a told and continue to do as Ignatius instructed, soon Zane was using the sword as gracefully as the man before him had done. Zane felt somewhat serine as he used the sword and his body motions felt fluid and exhilarated all at once. He began to block the world out and continue to move.

The adults where surprised at how fast the young man had learned the art of sword fighting so quickly and Ignatius had a proud look on his face, wondering if this is how he would feel the day he taught his own children to use a sword. He could just see his children now practicing with wooden swords, running around his shop and asking him for advice on their stances and technique.

But suddenly the moment was ruined as someone yelled "Zane Milo Julien what are you doing! Put that weapon down before you hurt yourself." At the sudden shock of his father's voice Zane dropped the sword on the floor.

Ignatius went to grab it and checked to find no damage. He was angry now, but not at Zane, but at Julien who was standing atop the stares with a shocked look and an exasperated Wu, both holding bags in their arms.

**Sorry of Dr Julien is going to seem a bit OOC. I thogh that since Zane is so young he would be a bit like Marlin from finding Nemo. And I chose Milo because it means Soldier and Merciful. It makes sense because Zane in a way in is a soldier and was created to protect people and merciful because I think his dad would probably teach him to be like that. **


	8. While in the village

Wu fallowed Julien till they reached a town a bit away from the forest that would have taken them hours to reach by foot, accept if you used a little snow mobile Julien hid around some trees, coming-out of his territory in the forest.

Once they got there they dismounted and Julien said "I come here for supplies whenever it gets low, especially with Zane's apatite." The old man chuckled as he then said "We should get some more food and extra blankets and such." Wu nodded knowing they may be staying with Julien for a while.

He needed to find a way to protect the ninja's parents but also find some way to fix time all together. How was he to do this? And worst of all how could he keep his brother from doing any more damage? Right now he be resting so he could strike in the morning but he would not dare go to the monastery where their past selves where or he could affect Lloyd never being born by him missing his chance to meet Misako.

Wu sighed, this would not be easy. As they walked through the town Julien grabbed supplies and such, the people here seemed kind but they seemed to also look at the old inventor as if he was nothing new, perhaps he wasn't, he had gone here to restock before as he said.

As they walked something came to Wu. What if they were forced to fight, Zane may be able to protect himself once he was taught, but would Julien let him? As they walked Wu asked "Julien, I know that you are okay with Zane becoming a ninja someday, but with the way things are going, I fear a fight may be inevitable. Are you willing to let him fight if the time comes?"

Julien stopped at that, looking in his eyes of fear and care mixed in as he said "I don't know, he's not ready, you could train him like you said, but he has never been near a weapon, or in danger in is life. I don't know if I could handle it if something where to happen to him."

Wu put a hand to his shoulder and said "He will be fine. He is a quick learner and will not rush into anything. Unlike his brothers." Wu chuckled at that a bit.

Julien smiled at the idea of his son being with others that accepted him. He then said "Well I think that's all the things we need we should head home." As they were walking though an elderly woman stopped him and said "Oh hello. Julien how are you?" Julien then said "I am fine Mrs. Jude and you?" She replied with "Very well. How is that son of yours?" Wu looked confused at this but Julien only said "Oh he is doing well; he is catching up on his studies very well and learning fast."

The woman then brought out some candy and said "Oh such a good boy. Here give him a treat from me." Julien shook his head and said "Oh no thank you I don't think sugar is a good idea for him to have. He's never had any before so I don't know how well he will react to it."

Wu raised a brow at that, he had seen Zane eat candy before, not allot but he handle it quite well. The woman then said "Oh Julien I am a lonely woman and have no grandchildren to spoil, give me this one little satisfaction."

Wu made a choice and said "I will give them to him miss." Julien then said in a whisper "What are you doing?" Wu replied lowly also "Nothing will happen to the boy. I have seen him consume sugar before and he acts no different."

Julien was surprised about this, but he guessed Zane would taste sugar one day and at least he was glad there had been no bad side effects, he then said "Thank you Mrs. Jude you are very kind. I'm sure he will like these."

The old woman nodded and so walked off. Julien sighed and said "I hope your right. That woman is always trying to spoil Zane but I try not to go it not that type of style of indulgent." Wu chuckle and said "Do not worry, Zane has never been the spoiled type, well accept for the time he and his brother stopped training."

Before Julien could ask, Wu smelled the candy and said "These are safe, nothing has infected them and beside it's not only Zane that could use something to brighten his day." Julien sighed thinking of his other guest. While he still had his life and his son the others may never get theirs back or have the chance to have their own. He felt very sorry for them. He nodded and so they returned home.

As they walked into the tree home though Julien looked below to find Zane with a sword in his hands, the only thing he could think of was that he could be hurt.

This frightened Julien as he yelled "Zane Milo Julien what are you doing! Put that weapon down before you hurt yourself." Zane dropped the sword a bit scared at his raised tone. Julien understood for he rarely ever raised his voice if ever, especially towards Zane. But what really caught his attention was as Ignatius picked up his sword he shot him a fierce glare.

**I put the choke about Zane's appetite because of the episode "Home." Oh and the reason for so many chapters is because I already have most of the story written down I just have to flesh it out and fix it. And today I'm in the mood. **


	9. Candy and dinner

Ignatius wasn't happy at how the tinkerer had made Zane dropped the sword, not only could his weapon of possibly broken but somehow someone, mostly Zane, could have gotten hurt, but what really angered him what that the boy was doing good when he was interrupted, he had potential, but it seemed his father was a bit over protective.

Julien ran down the steps and hugged Zane as he said "Are you okay, what where you doing handling a sword?" Ignatius then said "Cool it doc you're kids got talent. I let him use my sword because he was curios and since the kids going to need to defend himself I thought I teach him a thing or two. He's a natural." he smiled at the last part.

Julien then said "I agreed that Wu could train him and no one ells. Zane could have hurt himself. He's too young to be using any weapon." Wu then said "Do not be so angry my friend, Ignatius is a trusted friend of mine and would never let any harm come to your son. Zane and his son will be allies in the future, even if they are each other opposite elements; they will trust each other like brothers."

Ignatius then said "I'd never let someone get hurt while practicing with a sword. I'm not dumb." Julien sighed and said "Forgive me I am just being over protective I suppose." Zane still looked and felt terribly afraid because of his father shouting, which he had never truly done before.

Julien saw this and hugged Zane as he said "It's okay Zane I'm not mad. I was just worried." Zane smiled and hugged his father back. Edna said "Aww ain't that sweet." Once they let go Julien said "Oh I almost forgot. A friend of mine form the market sent us a little treat for everyone."

He brought out some candy for them to enjoy. Ed and Edna shared some cotton candy. Lou took a candy cane, Sensei also had some cotton candy and Ignatius had a chocolate bar. They all enjoyed their treat as Zane just stared at it and asked "Father what is it?"

Julien then said "It's candy son. Try some; I know you'll like it." His father then showed him how to lick a lollipop for he had one himself. Zane copied his father and his eyes widened, he pulled his tong back and looked at the treat, everyone saw his shocked face and then he spoke "I think I like candy." Everyone chuckled at that and continued to eat their treats.

Zane then said "What is this made of and why does all of it look so different." Everyone there started explaining candy and the differences in it. Lou then said "But the best kind of candy is candy cane," Ignatius then argued "Your nuts Lou, its chocolate." Lou said shocked "What, my good man candy cane is superb with it spicy after taste." "Not chocolate is the best because of how it melts in your mouth." the two began to argue on what candy was superior when Wu said "Would you two stop acting like children." Julien then said "Besides I believe lollipops are the superior candy." Zaen added "I must agree with father. They are quite pleasant." Wu face palmed. So that's where he gets the mild competitive streak he tends to have with his brothers.

Ed chuckled as he said "I don't know about you but I feel a bit peckish, candy never did fill anyone up." Edna then said "I agree dear. How about I whip us up some dinner?" Julien then said "Oh no madam I couldn't possibly ask you to do that." Edna then said "Oh it's no trouble. I love to cook." Zane then said "May I help you cook?" They looked at him a bit confused accept for Wu and Julien was more a less. Julien then said "Zane I've only really taught you the basics. I don't think you be much…" Wu then interrupted with "I think it's a great idea." Edna then said "And I wouldn't mind teaching him at all.

Wu then whispered to Julien as he saw he wanted to protest "He actually is quite the cook. He usually cooks our meals, since he's the only one that can actually make a decent meal." Julien nodded as he said "Okay Zane you can help but be careful, remember what I told you about heat."

Zane nodded and went to go help Edna. Lou said "I would love to help but I've been told my cooking is horrible." Wu shook his head and said "So that's where Cole gets it from." Lou looked shocked and said "Cole, Colet? I named my son after my future wife. Yes yes yes!"

Ignatius these said "Someone's happy." Ed then said "Who's this Colet Lou, you're sweetheart?" Lou then said "She is the love of my life, a beauty, a dream. Oh someday I shall make her mine." Ed chuckled at the dramatic man while Ignatius rolled his eyes.

Wu chuckled lightly, he wondered if this Colet had more of Cole in him then his father. Lou then said "Did I forget to mention one of the most competitive dancers; she once almost accomplished the triple tiger sashay." Ed then asked "The what?" Lou then started to explain as Wu thought 'Yup, defiantly more like his mother.'


	10. Dinner, bedtime

In the Kitchen Edna was showing Zane how to spice up a chicken. "Now you just add a bit of pepper but not too much sweaty." Zane nodded as he carefully calculated the amount of pepper that should go on the dead bird.

Edna then said "Perfect Zane. You're doing such a good job. Now let's put it to roast while we check on the rice and shrimp." They checked the smaller portions of food, making sure they weren't burned and mixed the rice so it wouldn't stick to the bottom of the pan. Zane then said "There is much math and calculating into cooking."

Edna then said "I never really thought about it like that dear, but your right. Ed and I are good with mechanics so we need to know math well, so I guess that's why everyone always enjoys my cooking." She chuckled at the end of that. Zen then said "I hope father will be pleased with our work." Edna then said "Oh he'll be proud of you as long as you try your best dear." Zane nodded as they continued to cook.

Once the two finished making dinner they set up the table and everyone around came to sit. Wu prayed to God in thanks for the meal and for their safety and then began to eat.

The meal was quite good and Lou said "Madam I complement you on your cooking. I don't think I ever had meal such as this." Ed then said "That's my Edna. You always do you best don't' you sugarplum?" Edna then said "Oh stop you boys." Ignatius then said "You should be proud madam, I hope to one day marry a woman with such a skill."

Edna blushed at that while Ed looked a little angry at this but smiled at the end proud of his wife's accomplishment. Lou then said "At least you are a gentlemen in some sort my fiery friend." Ignatius glared at him but just ate.

Wu was enjoying his meal but he felt something familiar about the situation, especially the cooking, but he couldn't quite place it. That is until Edna said "Well don't' just thank me. Zane here did a marvelous job. He's such a sweet boy, you should be quite proud Doctor." Julien then said after a small burp "Oh excuse me, my, my I have never had such a meal in all my life. Thank you for teaching my son your craft Mrs. Walker."

Zane then said "I found it quite pleasing father, do you think Mrs. Walker could show me how to cook again?" Edna then exclaimed "Oh of course sweetie! I would love to teach you how to cook." Wu now knew why the food tasted so familiar, Zane cooked just like Edna. But how could that be?

Then a thought came to him, maybe this was meant to happen and if it had already happened, he had found some way to fix the future and the past. So somehow, some of the memories or at least the lessons Zane had learned from these people had stayed within him, but not remembering it.

Did Julien erase the memories or was this some sort of trick with time. Wu sighed, Cole had told him of his time with his father and Ed and Edna didn't' seem to recognize him or the boys when they visited Jay.

Wu wondered what had happened. He shook it off, time travel was too confusing to think of at the moment, right now he had to protect these people and fix the time line, somehow.

Zane yawned and rubbed one of his eyes as he finished his meal. Julien chuckled as he said "It seems someone is tired. Come Zane it's time for bed." Zane nodded as his father helped him up and took him across the room.

Suddenly he flipped down a bed form the wall and began to tuck Zane in. Giving him a kiss on the forehead and saying "Sleep tight." Zane just smiled and said "And to you as well father." falling asleep instantly.

Edna then said in a whisper "Oh how precious. I can't wait to be a mother." Julien then whispered "Let's go into the other room so he can sleep and we can set up some places for all of you to sleep as well." They went to the next room and arranged some beds and sheet for them to sleep in.

Wu then said before they all went to bed "Tomorrow my brother will most likely be looking for us, but he doesn't know this place location, we made sure to keep that away from him. He will search other villages but do not worry he will to try to attract attention. He only wishes your sons gone not his own so he will not try to attract my past and his past self. That would change time too much. I will have to find a way to fix the timeline but fist I have to find a way to keep him from causing trouble."

Ignatius put a hand to Wu's shoulder and said "I suggest you sleep old friend. It's bean along day and we can think better tomorrow once we've rested. Like you said , he won't find us for a while and we have that juggernaut thing to keep him away, and if not maybe the tree horns will like a little snack." He snickered at this while everyone ells shook their heads.

Julien then said "Well I hope you all sleep well. Goodnight." Everyone said their goodnights as the tinkerer went into the other room; he had another bed of his own there so he could stay close to his son.

Wu sighed as he lay down, taking off his hat and began to think for a while. He must not fail his mission, but how could he fix the timeline? What of the megaweapons, and what would his brother do to get at these innocent people? The Walkers were simple inventors, Lou was just a singer and dancer, Ignatius was starting up his work and Doctor Julien was just trying to be father and have some peace.

Only Ignatius knew how to defend himself and if possible he could train one of his students, Zane, but his mind was that of a child. Could he take away his childhood, his innocence, but he need to survive? Wu couldn't think more on the subject and fell asleep, Ignatius was right, some sleep would help him think better in the morning.


	11. hello my baby

Wu awoke refresh but began to panic when he found that none of the parents he was protecting were in the room as well. He ran out of the room worried his brother had done something, only to find everyone in the main room.

They were all sitting around, Ignatius cleaning his sword, Lou reading a paper, Ed, Edna, and Julien talking about robotics, and finely Zane playing with a toy car on the ground making motor sounds. They all looked at him when he came in a bit confutes at his worried look.

Wu sighed and said "Does anyone have the time? Usually I am awake before everyone else." Ignatius then said "Its ten old friends. Maybe you got some sort of jet lag from your time tra…." He was going to say time travel but Julien interrupted with "Your trip."

He then glared at Ignatius and nodded his head towards Zane who was oblivious to the fight as he played. Julien seemed to want to keep Zane from figuring Wu was from the future. Wu wasn't sure why but decided to respect he man's wishes, at least he was allowed to train Zane if worst came to worse.

Wu came to Julien and said "I believe I must start training Zane today, the faster he knows to defend himself the better. I do not know when my brother will find us so it is best to start immediately." Julien nodded and said "Zane Mr. Wu here is going to show you some martial arts. Would you like that?"

Zane looked up and nodded vigorously as he said "Yes father, Mr. Flamey told me that you would allow Mr. Wu to teach me the art of self-defense, does that mean Mr. Falmey will also be my teacher." Julien looked shocked at first but before he could say anything Wu replied with "Yes he will. Ignatius has been taught by me as well on how to fight but he has also learned from his father the art of the samurai. Last nights demonstration was very impressive. You have quite agility Zane. Not many can hold a sword their first time so well."

Zane smiled at the complement, happy he did a good job, and replied with "Thank you sir." Wu chuckled and said "Actually Zane the proper way to address me is Sensei, meaning teacher." Zane then said "Is that what I should call Mr. Flamy as well."

Ignatius laughed at the question and replied "Nah kid, and actually I prefer you not calling me Mr. Flamey. Just call me Ignatius if you want. You've already earned my respect in the way you handle a sword and your knowledge of my ancestors work."

Zane felt proud of this and nodded. Julien was unsure if he wanted his son to be so causal with this hot headed man, but if Wu trusted him he suppose he could trust him as well. He would just keep an eye on their training.

Wu nodded said "Very well. Let me just have some breakfast and we shall begin." Zane then said "It is on the table. Mrs. Walker taught me how to make french toast today." Wu replied with "Then I look forward to them."

Edna then said "He's such a fast learner. Oh Julien if you don't mind I think I might teach him how to make some pies for tonight, you know give everyone something to look forward too." Zane then said excitedly "May I father?" Julien laughed at his son's excitement, he rarely showed such emotion. He found it was a good thing and so agreed with "Well li can't say no to pie now can I." they all chuckled at this.

Wu then said "Julien may I talk to you for a moment. Excuse us." Julien nodded toward the other and left as well.

Lou then said as he came up to Zane "I noticed your very agile my boy. Have you ever considered dancing?" Ignatius ground at this, but Lou ignored him. Zane replied with "I have never tried dancing but I have read about it."

Lou gasped as he said "Never tried dancing! My boy we must fix that! Here stand up." So Lou helped him up off his knees and said "So I'm also guessing you never tried singing have you?" Zane shook his head and Luo looked like it was the end of the world but composed himself as he said "Then we'll start with something easy. Oh I know a good old melody that everyone loves." He cleared his throat and started to sing and dance.

Lou began to do a sort of run in place while dramatically swinging his arms out and through his legs back. Zane looked confused at first but then began to copy and Lou nodded, then walked to the side and moved their arms, Zane was a couple of beats off but kept it up, then they did a little disco move, Zane had caught up at that point.

Then Lou sang as he pretended to hold a mike "Hello, my baby!" Zane then said as he pretended to hold a mike "Hello my baby." But it was monotone. Lou shook his head and said "More feeling Zane." Zane tried again and said "Hello my baby!" but it was more like a shout. Lou shook his head and said "No, no, you don't just shout. Here go, do re me fa so la vi do." Zane nodded and began to do so and at the end he went "doooo."

Lou nodded and said "Yes like that." So they began to sing and dance again, Lou started again with "Hello my baby." And Zane then said in a somewhat funny voice trying to copy Lou's own voice "Hello my baby." Ignatius laughed as he said "Yeah that's Lou's voice all right." Lou glared at Ignatius but just told Zane "Better." Then they continued.

Lou then sang as he stretched his hands out "Hello, my honey!" Zane copied the movement at the same time but then sang the lyrics after.

Lou said "try to be in sync my boy, that's what gives it the affect." Zane nodded and so finely the two seemed to work together and do the rest of the song and dance.

"Hello, my ragtime gal!"

They then did some sort of wave good bye with the their other hand on their hips.

"Send me a kiss by wire"'

They then began to spin. Ignatius, Ed and Edna had to hold back a chuckle a the unintended pun since Zane literally had wires in him. Lou and Zane didn't even seem to notice and just continued on with their act.

"Baby, my heart's on fire! If you refuse me. Honey, you lose me. Then you'll be left alone. Oh baby, telephone. And tell me I'm your own!" they then did a couple of more spins and waves and once more did a sort of run in place.

Ed then began to laugh at their show and Edna hit his shoulder and said "Ed it's not polite to laugh." Ed replied with "But Edna it was hilarious. I don't mean it was bad, it was relay good but I just found it so funny." He just chuckle a bit more at that.

Julien and Wu came in and Julien asked "What's all the commotion?"


	12. A father's concern

While Lou was teaching Zane to dance.

As Julien and Wu went into the other room Wu said "What did you wish to discuss Julien." Julien sighed and said "His training, I suppose, among other things." Wu raised a brow but nodded for the man to continue.

Julien sighed once more and said "You said he was a ninja in the future right? That someday he would go to try and protect those that cannot protect themselves, like I have always taught him, because I knew he needed a reason for his existence. Now that I am seeing it come true, I am somewhat afraid."

Wu then said "It is only natural for a parent to feel such a way when their child is to go into such dangers." Julien then said "But what if teaching him about weapons at such a delicate stage in his life affects him in a way that could be deadly. I have kept him away from weapons for a reason; I never programmed them in him either, just in case."

Wu raised a brow and asked "Just in case of what? You cannot seriously believe that he would turn into a weapon now, he acts like a child at this point." Julien replied with "That's just it, children at this age, will his mindset of age. He is older than a mere child by now, but we had to work on mobility for some years which backtracked a couple of things, anyhow he is very impressionable at this stage. What if the idea of power consumes him?"

Wu shook his head and said "It will not. Zane never let the power he has control him, that is the reason he is the ice ninja, he is as cool and calm as his element, he keeps the situation calm when things seem lost. You must trust your son Julien, you have raised quite a boy, I do not wish for him to know how to fight at this stage either, but I didn't want it for my nephew either."

Julien looked shocked at that "You're nephew?" Wu nodded and said "But he was the only one who inherited all four of the elements and is the only one who can defeat his own father in battle." Julien looked confused but Wu told him his tale to get rid of it.

The tinkerer then replied "I'm sorry. No one should have their family broken in such a way and no child should have to go through that." He then said with a slight glare "What about Ignatius. Fire melts ice doesn't it, I know he is an old friend of yours but I worry that temper of his will cause him to hurt my son or worse yet he starts copying that behavior."

Wu chuckled and said "Fire may melt ice, but together they make water or steam, and don't' worry, Zane has lived with and trained with Ignatius son. The two get along quite nicely and I'm not that surprised at how Ignatius is willing to teach him. He knows one day he will be his sons friend and allie in battle, his brother in arms if you may, and the reason Ignatius want's to help is because he sees Zane as a person worthy of knowing how to fight. "

"He would never let just anyone use his sword you know. He was trained in the art of the samurai. He may be tempered but he would never hurt an innocent and was taught to fight with honor. Zane knows how to handle a fiery person with his own calm demeanor. I have seen it several times when he had to calm his brothers after failing at something or when they are angry at him, accept once when he thought Kai turned his suit pink or when they argued about who was going to be the green ninja, since we didn't know who would have inherited all four elements at the time. But that's just young men being competitive." Wu then explained about that as well.

Julien then said "Just be careful with him and remind him that he is to only use these methods for good and to protect and defend himself and others." Wu then said as he held the man's shoulder "I wouldn't teach him any other way and neither would Ignatius."

They then heard some laughing outside the door, and where confused. So they opened the door to see what was going on. Julien asked "What's all the commotion?" Ignatius then said "Twinkle toes was just showing the kid how to dance and sing." Julien was a bit confused but Wu just chuckled in his mind as Lou began to speak about the importance of the arts. "You can only imagine how the heart yearns to release itself in such a way." He ended his speech.

Cole was right about his father being over the top at times. They all looked at Lou a bit confused, even Zane. Zane then asked "Father do I have a heart?" Wu was shocked by this question, he didn't know what the doctor would answer but was surprised as he said "Of course you do son. But it's a lot deeper in you, in fact it's your power source. But I don't recommend trying to find it. I had to put it somewhere very well guarded in you so it wouldn't be damaged."

Zane nodded happy with the answer. Wu was glad they dodged that bullet. He knew Zane could be sensitive sometimes especially when mentioning he is not like his brothers.

After that awkward moment Wu said "Now Zane, shall we begin your training." Zane nodded enthusiastically and so everyone stood at the edges of the wall of the room so they could give them room to work.

Wu and Ignatius stood in the middle with Zane. Wu then said "We will start with something simple meditation." Ignatius sighed and leaned against a wall. Wu sat down and told Zane with a hand to copy his movements.

Zane nodded and so Wu then began to instruct. "Now breathe in and out, block out any distractions. Imagine you are in a lake."

**Thanks to all you reviewed. Makes me feel good that people are liking the story. **

**Now if your all wondering why Julien is so worried about Ignatius near Zane think about it. The guy has a temper and Zane is very docile at this stage, what parent wouldn't be worried. **


	13. Pebbles and preparing

Ed, Edna and Lou became a bit bored with the lesson as Wu and Zane just sat. So they went to the other room to conversant so they wouldn't be a distraction to the two. Julien stayed behind wanting to supervise just in case Zane got hurt or to prevent it if he could.

Wu finely opened his eyes and said "You may come out of the meditated state now Zane." The boy opened his eyes and said "Yes Sensei." They then both stood up and Wu said "Now that we have worked on your mind let us work on your skills." Wu opened his hand and said "Try to take the pebble from my hand."

Ignatius chuckled at this and Julien asked "What's so funny?' "Just watch." replied the spiky haired man with a smirk. Zane looked down at the hand and reached for it but Wu took it away. Zane was confused and asked "You meant to literally take it from you, would that not be rude?"

Wu shook his head no and said "No I am just trying to teach you speed my boy. Now try again." Ignatius was laughing as he said "Oh I remember when he did that to me." Julien just felt confused at the lesson. Wu opened his hand but this time as he did Zane did not act as quickly he just stared at the hand, closed his eyes and thought, suddenly he opened his icy eye sharply, and before Wu could react the stone was out of his hand.

Wu was shocked and Ignatius jaw dropped as he then laughed heartily and said "It looks like the grass hopper beat you did he? And on his second try too." Julien then said "Amazing. I know I made him fast but not this fast. Zane how did you do that." Zane then said "I am unsure father. I was thinking of what Sensei had said. I remembered his teachings on the meditation and somehow I knew to take the pebble I had to be cunning and fast, there for unrespecting."

Wu smiled as he said "Very good, those are traits a ninja must have Zane." Zane then said "May I ask a question Sensei." "Of course, always ask question Zane, that's how we learn." Zane nodded and asked "Why are you teaching me to be ninja? Why am I suited for this task, and somehow I sense that you are not telling me everything, that there is more to this then simple lessons."

Wu frowned and said "You are very inquisitive Zane and fallow your instincts, that it good. But you would have to talk to your father about that." Julien sighed as he said "It is fine Wu. It is probably best if he knows. Just in case."

Wu nodded and began to explain that he was from the future and that he knew his future self and his teammates and that he came back in time to save their parents and that he chose Zane because he can control ice since he was affected by that rock.

Zane took this in with large eyes a he said "So it is time travel. I have read about it, but I always found it as improbable." Wu chuckled and said "And yet here I am." Zane nodded and said "Maybe if I were to study some more on the theory of time travel I could help you find a way to set things right." Wu then said "I would appreciate the help but right now we train."

Zane nodded and so they continued. Julien watched proudly as his son spoke about helping and continuing his training. Wu showed him some basic moves, even Ignatius joined in and started showing certain stretches to do and positions with his sword.

Meanwhile Garmadon had made himself a camp, he had awoken stronger that day but something felt off. For some reason he still felt so week.

He growled as he said "The time travel must of bean to powerful a use to make a rift and tear in time that the mega weapon has taken more energy out of me then I expected. My brother had probably found the parents of the ninja by now and hid them since those stupid robot skeletons haven't returned. But where could they be. Sigh. Well I can use this time to figure out where they and find a way to destroy them now that my brother protects them, while I regain my strength." And so he began to plan.


	14. Seeing his element

Wu and Ignatius trained Zane for a while until Wu felt that the first lesson was enough for the day, he then went to Julien and said "I believe that the best way to teach your son spinjistue among other traits is for us to go outside in nature, it will provide many obstacles for us to properly train, along for him to connect with his element."

Julien then said "But the tree horns!" Ignatius replied with "Are being taken care of by that giant tin can of yours outside. We'll be fine." Wu then said "I will not let any harm come to Zane, Julien, you must know that."

Julien then asked "What about Garmadon?" Strangely Zane is the one who spoke "I believe Sensei's brother will not be a threat for some time." they looked confused at him as he held a book on time travel theories and said "According to theory, time travel isn't' easy, as Sensei said the weapon drains his brothers strength so it would probably take more than a the usual day limit for him to recover."

Wu nodded and said "That would make sense on why he hasn't attacked yet, making a rip through time and space cannot be an easy task." Ignatius then said "Also the guy doesn't know where we're at, and if he does, like I said you have that juggernaut outside and those treehorns. I think we'll be safe for a little while."

Wu then said "At least hopefully till Zane is trained enough or I find a way to revers all of this."

Julien sighed but nodded. So they decided to go outside, Wu went to the others and asked if they wanted to get some fresh air and agreed. They all bundled up accept Zane who didn't really feel the cold as badly, and went up the stairs to begin training in the snow.

As Julien opened the door he looked at Zane, who looked out in aw but hesitation, the old man smiled and said "Go on son." Zane stepped out for the first time out into the world and marveled at all the white snow that covered the land.

It seemed to sparkle like diamonds in the sun. Zane walked around transfixed as he walked around, turning over and over again trying to take everything in. Ignatius asked as he observed the boy "So this is his first time out?"' Julien nodded to busy keeping an eye on Zane to respond.

Ed then said confused "But wouldn't he need to know how the world looks so he could come out and handle it." Julien then said "Zane knows about structures and landscapes, along with temperatures and weathers, but I was hoping he would not come out here, at least not until it was time."

Ignatius then asked with a raised brow confused "And when would that of bean?" Julien didn't respond, but Ignatius understood perfectly, and was somewhat upset. Julien wanted to wait until he was dead to let the boy go, how was he going to survive? Did he not know what that could possibly to do him? He wanted to say more but something caught him by surprise. A snowball hit him in the head.

Ignatius heard laughing and turned to see Ed laughing his head off. Edna then reprimanded "Oh Ed you're not a child, behave." Ed then said "Oh Edna it was just a joke." He then stopped laughing as he felt snow hit his face.

Ignatius laughed and Ed then asked confused as he spat some snow out "Where that come from?" "Zane!" they all saw Julien with a stern look at Zane, who had his hand raised in the direction of Ed and bits of snow falling out.

Julien did not looked pleased and looked like he was going to say something when Zane was hit in the face with snow, by no other then Ed who was chuckling as he said "That's what you get youngling."

Zane wiped his face and looked at the substance on his hands and said amazed "Father it is cold but not unpleasant." Julien was a bit surprised and said "I'm not sure why son, I did make you to withstand the cold, but not to the point where it would feel pleasant." Wu decided to speak up then "It is his element taking over, he is starting to understand the impact the cold has on him."

Zane was only half listening as he studied the ice on his hands, he used his eyes to look closely at this strange and wonderful knew substance he had now recently discovered. He could see beautiful designs on the snow as if it was weaved and he shouted "Father the snow, it looks like miniature webs!" Julien was a bit confused at the outburst.

Then Lou said "He must be talking about the shape of the snow flakes." Julien then said "Oh… That's how they look Zane, just like every human handprint is unique so is every single tiny snowflake, no two are alike my boy." Zane was in groused in this as he stared at his hands. He thought 'How strange how beautiful. And no two are alike, just like peoples hand prints, just like people.'

As he thought that, he thought of each of the people he had met not long ago and how different each and every one of them was, even though there were similarities they were so different. Like the snowflakes that stuck to his hands as he observed them,

Wu then said "Ignatius help me put some logs around here so we can make a training course." Ed then said "A training course. Can I help you out? I have some great ideas." Wu nodded, remembering how jay had modified the training course.

Ignatius just waved his arm as he walked off into the woods, showing he didn't care. Ed just smiled and ran off with the fiery man to help with the wood. Lou then said "Wait up gentlemen I'll come and help." Edna then said "I think I'll go back inside and read a bit. It doesn't seem like I'm needed here for the moment." Julien then said "You've been doing more than enough madam, thank you. You should rest while you can." She nodded and walked down back into the tree.

Julien then watched as Wu went and talked to Zane. He said "So you like the snow Zane?" it was more of a statement then a question. Zane nodded happily and said "I really do. It is so beautiful." They heard and a screech and then he said "And so does my friend. I wish I could experience the freedom he feels though."

Wu chuckled as he said "Yes freedom is a beautiful thing is it not. Along with the snow. But remember this Zane, the snow is beautiful and captivating but it can be dangerous if not used properly, it is cold and not many can stand it like you, and if it is too cold, it can actually bur." Zane nodded as he said "Like mister Ignatius." Wu chuckled and Julien looked shocked.

But Zane paid now head of their reactions as he happily watched his falcon dance in the sky. Zane began to try and mimic the movement and laughed as he started chasing his little friend around the little clearing he was in. Both older men chuckled as they watched the boy play. It was best he enjoyed himself while he still could.


End file.
